Jack of Trades
by SlothOnCaffine
Summary: The legendary criminal 'Jack of Trades' is fairly well known among the mafia, even though no one knows his true name. however the startlingly young criminal has a complicated and twisted history. Will some of the other legendary members of the underworld be able to crack his shell and save this lost little boy? Arco!27, Dark!27, OOC!27. Rewriting in progress. First chap up!
1. Void

**A/N:** this is the re upload of the first chapter and I've gone through to change a lot, it was my first ever story and I feel like my writing style had changed. I'm not satisfied with how the original was written so I've decided to redo it completely. It's highly likely my other fics will also receive a similar treatment.

Whilst I don't trust google translate I will have to lay my fic in it metaphorical hands and trust it, if you spot any mistakes please point them out alongside a new translation.

Translations of what I _think_ I've written will be at the bottom.

_**IMPORTANT:**_

_**To all those that reviewed, oh god I can't believe you actually like my story. To 'Sadistcutey' and 'I-AM-A-SUPER-SADIST' especially (there is a theme going on with these usernames) you guys made me blush and giggle like a little girl. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! To everyone else as well, thank you sooooo much, your reviews encourage me to continue writing this fic. I love you guys, honestly. Xxx**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

"Italian" normal

'**flashback' bold and underlined**

'_Thoughts' Italic and in apostrophes_

I also use _italics _for emphasis, so be careful that it does have apostrophes.

Oh my god, guys I caught a horrible cold on Christmas Eve, how is this my life...

Anyway,

Let's begin.

Chapter1:

Void

'_**Tsumetai… Tsumetai…'**_

**The dimly lit room housed only one occupant, the only lighting came from a crack in the stone above the small figures head. Rain pounded against the walls outside as water dripped into the cell below. Lightning flashed and illuminated the small figure chained to the ground. With a collar around a thin throat, he was forced to lay on the icy floor with a short chain attached to a rusted rung nailed into the rock floor. Mould creeped across the walls, a vile green that was the only colour in the dull grey hovel.**

"**Mama…"**

**The small voice was hoarse and distinctly unused, the small figure lifted its head. The young boys long hair splayed about him, coated in grime, dirt and grease. The once raven black hair now so covered in filth it appeared a muddy brown. No tears slipped down his filthy face, but old tracks underneath his dead eyes belied the fact he had cried recently.**

"**Doko ni ikimashita ka..?"**

**Everything hurt, not even the floor could numb his aches this time. The boy's head fell back to the floor with a dull thud and a rattle of chains. Why couldn't he be numb? What had he done to deserve this? **_**Why did his mama leave him?**_

"**Gomen'nasai…"**

**Oh kami-sama he would do anything to leave this place. How long had he been here? Days? Weeks? Months? **_**Years?**_** He would apologise for whatever slight he had committed against his mother, if she came to take him back. It didn't matter anymore that she had been a cold, vicious and neglectful woman to him, he would take that fate over this one at day. Surely if he was a good boy from now on, she would love him like all the other mothers loved their children?**

"**Naniwoshita katte..?"**

**Only one eye could be seen from the boy, his other being covered by hair, he lifted his head and stared at the creeping rot in the corner of his cell, a skeleton of someone not much bigger than he was, lay limply in the corner. The body had been shoved haphazardly there when he had first taken up residence. Now all the was left were picked clean bones that shone like beacons in the light. Was that going to be **_**his**_** fate?**

"**Mama…"**

**Thunder rumbled in the distance, reminiscent of a lion's roar the boy had once heard when visiting the zoo with his parents, the last thing they did together before his papa had to leave to become a star. Or so his mama said. At least before she started drinking those weird smelling bottles. **_**Sake**_** his mama had called it, when she had demanded he go get her more.**

"_**Anata wa watashi o nikumu ka..?"**_

**Sawada Tsunayoshi began to cry.**

6 years later: Present time

Germany, Hamburg

22nd December 199X

As the small figure tiredly walked up the rusted metal steps, the chain dangling from his neck clanking with every move, as the moon hung dimly in the sky above. The collar around his thin neck was hidden underneath a long dark cloak. The hood covered more of his face than not but left his black hair free to see, it hung in front of his face and trailed down to his ankles in soft waves. The bottom of the cloak trailed along the floor behind him, leaving a path of blood which told where he had stepped. But this was a shady place to begin with and no questions were asked, the blood would be cleaned up later with no one the wiser.

He doggedly continued up the steps, until he reached a door with peeling paint and rusted numbers. He pulled out a ring of keys an proceeded to unlock five different locks on his door. As he went to pull the dirt coated handle down his intuition rang with a grave warning, forcing him to pull out a gun from the folds of his cloak.

He silently entered his apartment, the dark black carpet allowing him to move silently, not that he couldn't anyway but it took less effort and everyone likes making less of an effort when they're tired. He crept down the short hallway, following his instinct's directions. As he silently entered the living room, praising everything that was holy that he had oiled the hinges just that morning, and hid in the shadowed corner as he steadily pointed his gun at the man, who was turned away from him, sitting on the back of his chair. The man soon took notice of all the killing intent aimed in his direction and turned to face the person behind him. Only to find a gun pointed at him from the shadows, but no indication of who was holding it, the shadows seemingly wrapped around the the small figure to obscure him from view.

"Was machst du hier? Was willst du?" Where the first words Tsuna spoke, mist flames altering his hoarse voice, to the strange man across from him, making him sound older. He still remained in the shadows, not wanting to reveal himself, or his age. For all the man could know right now he was a midget not a child. He needed to keep it that way as long as possible. The man finally decided to reply.

"Ich bin hier, um einen Deal, Junge."

Dammit there went his hope.

"Welche Art von Deal, alter Mann?" He inquired, the fact this man had broken in to make a deal was interesting and mildly creepy.

"Mein Name ist Checkerface, und ich bringe euch das Angebot Ihres Lebens."

He hummed in thought, a deal of a lifetime huh? He smiled viciously, never removing himself from the shadows.

"Sie nennen mich, Verloren."

Tsunayoshi decided later, it all went downhill from there.

Italy, Trieste

4th January 199X

Specific Location:*CLASSIFIED*

Hidden away from the world in a dark room, Verloren watched as people began to gather. The room was rather large and grand, seeing as it was part of a mansion hidden away in the woods. The room had dim lighting, a long oak conference table and cushioned seats. There were no windows or other doors, one way in and one way out. In this shady room gathered the worlds strongest men and women, Verloren was only 85% certain that Viper was a female though.

The most noticeable person in the room, as well as the last to arrive, was the stuntman skull, age 19. In a purple and black leather jumpsuit, he was the worlds best stuntman, as well as being proficient in hand to hand combat as well. He was a _sort of _civilian cloud who had little to no idea about flames. He was not part of a famiglia or allied with one, he tended to frequent smuggling rings that dealt with motorcycle parts and the like though, so not completely clueless. Even though he acted like a clueless, cry baby, his eyes watched the exit at all times and shifted between those around him, never settling for more than a millisecond. The was something wrong with the way he held himself, as if he wasn't a civilian at all, he was too relaxed and steady, ready to spring up at any moment. No one else noticed. He had some investigating to do then, he had no used for faulty information.

In contrast, the first person to enter, bar Verloren himself of course, was the worlds greatest hitman. Reborn, or originally known as Renato Sinclair, age 26. An Italian with an English ancestor, Sinclair wasn't an Italian name after all. At least as far as he could remember. Reborn wore a dark suit, under which was a dark yellow shirt. The fedora that covered his hair matched the colours of the suit, black with a yellow band around the base. The only other colour on him was the green of his chameleon, Leon if Verloren remembered correctly. How creative, a chame_leon_ named _LEON_. He was a world class hitman with an expensive price tag, each hit finished to the highest standards, quickly and quietly. Unless you made the mistake of double crossing him, there would be no proof at all linked to you. He was at the top of the food chain for a reason after all, a very powerful sun that only associated with those of a similar class. High standards, but Verloren supposed he could afford to have them.

The second to arrive was the worlds strongest soldier, Lal Mirch, and her protégé, Collonello. Why the second one was there Verloren had no clue, maybe he had pestered his mentor into taking him along? It didn't matter either way, he had information in them both. Lal mirch, age 25, a former member of COMSUBIN, where she had picked up Collonello, and now a member of Vongola's CEDEFF. She wore a beige cloak and dark blue cargo pants, along with a ripped maroon top. A highly skilled soldier with little to no patience for fools, she was a frightening woman who showed no mercy when she took command. A fairly good strategist who was well known for bringing back teams alive. She had high standards for those teams though and worked them to the bone to get them up to those same standards. Highly competent and ruthless but fair. Perhaps, someone that would not be so quick to judge Verloren by his appearance or age.

Collonello, age 23, he wore camouflage cargo pants and a jacket, with a headband across his forehead, his bright blue eyes and golden hair didn't blend in quite as well. He was practically the opposite of his mentor, personality wise. He fooled around and was laid back even in stressful times. He listened to his heart rather than his mind, often resulting in him disobeying orders directly from the woman he seemed intent to woo. His interest in his mentor notwithstanding, he was competent with the rifle he carried, and could work out a decent plan if he tried. He was rash and quick to judge others however, someone who would take one look at Verloren before laughing and telling him to run home to his mother. He was simple minded and stubborn to a fault, liable to butt heads with Reborn often, he'd make sure to bring his camera and popcorn. Blackmail was always useful, and he was sure the competitions would turn ridiculous at some point.

Next to arrive was the Esper, Viper. Age was somewhere between 23 and 27, and not a lot was known about the mysterious woman, who wore a long dark cloak with indigo stripes on her cheeks. Viper was still only 85% certain viper was female. A highly respected mist user, but with high prices. She is the worlds best illusionist, who dabbled in blackmail and information brokering. Her network wasn't quite as good as his, but it wasn't her main profession, so he would let that slide. She always thoroughly checked any information she received and never lied to a buyer. She was a miser at heart, always counting her money obsessively, never spending more than she deemed necessary. Verloren supposed that if she ever found anything on him he could pay her to eliminate the source and keep her mouth shut. That was an upside at least.

After her came the next coming of Leonardo Da Vinci, Verde. At age 24, he was a certified genius, who took part in any form of research bar one. He never took part in human experimentation, especially not on innocents or children. He had a rather strong set of morals when it came to the underworld and children. Verloren could respect that at least. With a white lab coat, and a green shirt, it was easy to make out which element his was. What was with the worlds strongest and either wearing or having their flame colour on them? Whatever. Verde was a strong lightning with few morals and a sense of curiosity, he researched flames the most often but never published any findings, so it was hard to tell what he had found. There was no doubt he had found something, he was the worlds best scientist after all.

Last before skull was Fēng, from the triads. More commonly known as Fon now however, the 22 year old was the worlds strongest martial artist. He wore a long red robe with cream pants and black pumps, the red again making it obvious what flames he used. With storm flames one would normally expect a volatile person, however Fon had worked hard to be the _eye of the storm_ so to speak, and rarely lost his cool. He was a peaceful man who could sit down to tea with you and imagine thousands of different ways he could kill you without so much as a twitch. He was a highly experienced assassin and _never_ judged a book by it's cover. If anyone took Verloren seriously it would be Fon. With his calm demeanour he would likely be the negotiator of the group, between Collonello and Reborn, as well as anyone else who thought to rile them up.

Verloren still stuck to the shadows and watched as these men and women mingled and clashed. It was a sight to behold, the worlds best all in one room, yet none of them had noticed him at all. Had they truly dismissed the thought that anyone would be able to hide from them, where they that _arrogant_? He hoped not, or it would be their downfall. It was likely he would have to work in a team with these people, they had better not get him killed with their arrogance. If they had any that was. Maybe he had hidden his presence too well? After all, Fon didn't look to be the type for arrogance. Reborn on the other hand…

As they took their seats, Verloren chose to remain standing, wanting to watch a little longer to see how things would pan out, with them not knowing he was there. Silence reigned until one of them chose to break it.

"Honestly, how long am I going to be made to wait? I don't have all the time in the world." Reborn spoke, creating a new round of muttering from his companions, as they discussed where the last member could be.

"The great Skull, will not be made to wait a second longer! I decree we start without them!" Skull added, much to the grumbling of those around him. "Lackey" and "shut up" we're common among said mutterings. Verloren had to stifle a sigh as he watched the people he would be made to interact with in the near future. Could he back out? _Please_. He didn't know if he could cope with _this_.

As the talking died down again, the television flickered to life on the wall. The room was bathed in a white glow as the visage if checkerface showed itself. "Now, that I suppose you're all here and quiet, we'll begin!" He started with, only to be interrupted by Collonello.

"What do you mean _all here_? We're missing one! Kora!" He yelled, and by God was he loud. Verloren prayed there was a volume dial, if not he was investing in sound cancelling headphones. "Ah, Ah! The person you're looking for was the first to arrive, even before Reborn!" He replied cheerfully, not at all thrown by the sudden interruption. Those at the table blinked in confusion and incomprehension, not understanding how they had missed someone.

Verloren sighed out loud this time, attracting their attention to his shadowed corner, before speaking. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, you may call me Verloren." Was all he said, he never removed himself from the comforting embrace of the dark or so much as twitched at all. He stayed perfectly still as he waited for his presence to sink in. The first to react was in fact Skull, albeit it wasn't very graceful. Flailing, screaming "HOLY SHIT!" and falling from his chair was perhaps the best reaction Verloren could hope for. There was something off though, he had twitched to do something before hesitating, as if his first instinctual response had been repressed. Verloren's bright orange eyes narrowed behind his hair, he definitely needed to investigate.

Verde choked on his coffee, whilst Reborn cracked the arms of his chair. Lal mirch reached for her weapon, muttering profanities, whilst her student began to flail and scream denial. Viper held no outward reaction other than a minute flinch. Fon hummed in astonishment, moving his sleeve to cover his mouth as both his eyebrows raised to his hairline. "You sound like a child." He commented simply, as if he were discussing a turn in the weather, a rather sudden and unexpected turn in the weather, but the weather non the less. Verloren simply hummed back, before answering "Maybe I am."

Predictably, all hell broke loose.

Verde who had only just calmed down, screamed in outrage that a child should not be involved. Reborn's armrests were not spared at all as splinters and dust fell to the floor, a dark look on his face. Skull, who remained on the floor, froze uncharacteristically and stared at him in horror and something he could define, as anything but a mix of guilt and hatred. Fon froze, the calm smile on his lips freezing, before morphing into something akin to a shark, or shattered glass perhaps. All sharp edges and brittle shards. Yes shattered glass was a better description. Viper hid her money before grabbing a drink to chuck at the television. Lal mirch halted all movement and stared at him before slumping down into her chair, Collonello acting similarly, in which he froze and collapsed as his legs gave way.

Reborn was the first to speak again, the rest watching him almost distractedly as the tea drip down the television behind them, each drop as it hit the floor all but thundering in their ears. "Are you sure you're supposed to be here boy? Maybe you got lost?" He spoke, most of the others latching onto his words like a lifeline, apart from Fon or Verde who frowned at their denial. Verloren huffed in exasperation, before pulling out the map he had been given along with the clear pacifier. "See, I'm not lost. I was invited the same as all of you. My name is not _boy_ by the way it's _Verloren_." He replied after waving the said items in the others general direction. "But no one, especially not a _child_, could hide their presence from all of us! Kora!" Collonello interrupted again, breaking the harsh silence that had descended over them. Checkerface sighed from the TV before reassuring them "No, No. Verloren is right, I invited him. Get along now children, you'll be living together after all. Tata~" and just like that he was gone, the TV turning black and the rooms shadows stretching across the walls. Verloren left for his room before any of the, could comment.

He listened to the screams from down the hall.

'**Watashi wa horyo ni sa renai!'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Shinu…"**_

_Translations_:

_**1\. 'Tsumetai… Tsumetai…'**__** \- **__**'Cold… So cold…'**_

**2****."****Doko ni ikimashita ka..?" - "Where did you go..?"**

**3."Gomen'nasai…" – "I'm sorry…"**

**4."Naniwoshita katte..?" - "What did I do..?"**

_**5."Anata wa watashi o nikumu ka..?" – "Do you hate me..?"**_

6."Was machst du hier?" – "what are you doing here?'

7." Was willst du?" – "what do you want?"

8."Ich bin hier, um einen Deal, Junge." – "I'm here to make a deal, boy."

9."Welche Art von Deal, alter Mann?" – "What kind of deal, old man?"

10."Mein Name ist Checkerface, und ich bringe euch das Angebot Ihres Lebens." – "My name is Checkerface, and I bring you the offer of a lifetime."

11a."Sie nennen mich, Verloren." – "They call me, Verloren"

11b."…Verloren." – "…Lost."

**12.**** 'Watashi wa horyo ni sa renai!' – 'I will not be kept prisoner!"**

_**13\. "Shinu…" – "Die…"**_


	2. The nightmare

Jack of trades

ByXIceFoxX

Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay but I wasn't sure if a new chapter was wanted as no reviews were there on the first chapter.

But I'll write this chapter anyway and ask you now as I know I didn't ask on the last chapter:

Please review I know my story isn't perfect but that's the way it is so…

Be warned there will be swearing in this because what is a story by a 14 year old without the occasional swear word?

"XIceFoxX is awesome"(Italian)

_thoughts (thoughts don't have speech marks or apostrophes)_

**"Polish"**

_"Latin"_

**_"flashback"_**

Anyway on with the chapter :)

**_Just who is this brat(reborn)/child(fon)/kid(viper)/creepy kid(skull)/boy(lal)/boy kora(collonello)/young boy(Verde)?_**

"Brat just who do you think you are?" Growled out reborn.

"…Lum" murmured back Caelum completely engrossed in the details of the mission before him.

"Hah? Say that again brat and say it properly!" Reborn growled, he hated murmuring even more than he hated skull.

"I did say it properly you just didn't listen well enough, why should I repeat it?" Caelum retorted.

"HaHa! Child not everyone has the amazing hearing you do, please repeat your name for them." The employer scolded.

Grumbling under his breath, something about 'awful hearing' and 'supposed to be the worlds best 6' Caelum turned around to face the rest of the group, his face still covered, only his lower half of his face visible, held the perfect mask of indifference. "Remember this well and listen properly, I won't repeat," Caelum stated ,this got some growling from reborn, "Caelum. My name is Caelum."

"Never heard of you before. Are you supposed to be here you creepy kid?" Commented skull.

"Of course you haven't heard of me idiot. I work under an alias. What I just told you was my real name and not my alias." Sighed Caelum.

"Why do that child?" Inquired Fon.

Caelum's patience was rapidly wearing thin and reaching the end of its rather long fuse, the past few days had seen to it that he was more irritable than usual.

"What's it matter!" Snapped Caelum " I don't want you to know my alias 'cause it could ruin my work! Happy you've got your reason now? Good! Now shut up and read the goddamn plan!" Caelum yelled back barely preventing himself from transforming into a wolf and ripping them to shreds. Damn he needed to be more careful to keep his powers in check, he had grown wolf fangs.

**_'Your powers are incredible! To be able to communicate with any animal and turn into any of them as well! Marvellous! How much fun we'll have testing your abilities!' no stay away! The birds here say your dangerous! Stay away from me you evil men! Aaaaargh! It hurts! Make him stop! STOP!_**

**_ 'Argh! He became a wolf!'_**

**_' Run experiment 27 has lost it!'_**

"Hn, I'm going to bed." Caelum spoke abruptly, seeing all these memories in one day had tired him greatly and he was shaking, possibly with a fever forming as well.

"Why is it the brat's bed time now?" Reborn sneered.

_"silence fool! You do not speak of things you understand!"(Latin)_

" errm…what did you say child? No one here knows that language." Asked fon.

"This is proof I am tired slipping into another language" Caelum replied, 'it's also proof I'm developing a severe fever but they don't need to know that do they?'

"I see standing there for two days listening to the lackeys constant moaning can do that to someone Kora!" Collonello inputed.

_'They develop severe nightmarish fevers of their past?'_ Caelum thought sarcastically.

"Haha! Very well this meeting is over, go and get some rest for the next few days!" Checkerface laughed, even though it sounded a bit strained, he had sensed Caelum's illness and knew something bad would happen because of it.

"Fine…" Grumbled reborn.

And so off to their rooms they went.

**Caelum's room**

It was very spacious with a king sized bed and silky quilts, fluffy pillows and a comfy mattress. There was a large wardrobe for Caelum's clothes and a desk with his laptop on. The walls were black with orange bird silhouettes painted on. The birds Were all trapped in intricate cages that were attached to a silhouette of a tree that started in the corner of the room and spread outwards, not one leaf of the tree. The carpet was an inky black, but soft to stand on, with a white silhouette of a wolf in the middle. His roof was painted the same inky black as the walls and carpet with glow in the dark stars painted on along with the moon. He had blackout curtains to draw in front of the window as well. Basically the pitch black made him feel safe for some reason, probably because it reminded him of the times were he was safe in the pitch black of his cell, not being painfully experimented on, safe and comfortably wrapped in a blanket of darkness. There was one phrase that suited him more than others "I have loved the stars too fondly, too be fearful of the night." His window faced the forest were he would find it easy to speak with the only friend and constant companion he had. A lilac fronted/breasted roller*. It was a beautiful bird with a wonderful personality. He was small and graceful and was also Caelum's favourite animal to turn into, he was called Cielo. He opened a the window slightly to let his friend in, while he went to his bed to sleep through his fever. 'Best to get it over with, it will be easier as it goes along. I hope.' Caelum resigned to his fate ,of feverish dreams of his nightmarish and painful past, and excruciating wounds when he woke up, went to bed.

**5 hours later, midnight:**

An earsplitting scream resounded through the mansion reaching every corner, effectively waking the others up. They all raced to the source only to end up outside Caelum's room.

"OI! Brat let us in! What's going on?!" Yelled reborn, slamming his fist into the door with all his might, repeatedly. It surprised him the door didn't break under his strength let alone the fact it didn't even bend slightly, it was as if a gentle breeze was causing it to go back and forth in its frame slightly, how the door was so strong g he didn't know, but that was a problem for later, he and most of the others were still half asleep so he just filed it away as the fact he was not completely awake, dismissing it. They had other more serious problems at hand right now, like the ear splitting scream from the other side of the door for example.

"Caelum child! Are you okay?!" Screamed Fon, despite the time the child had snapped, he knew that was not how the child normally acted for some reason, all he knew was the child was different from how he normally was, not that he knew how he knew that either. He filed it under Instinct and continued with the more pressing matters at hand, like finding out why Caelum was screaming.

Suddenly the screaming stopped leaving only an eerie silence in its wake, causing the others to become even more worried than they were with the screaming. The door creaked open a crack to reveal Caelum dressed in his cloak in front of the door.

"Wha' d'ya wan'?" He asked sleepily as if he had not been screaming in pure terror a few moments ago. Most of the others grunted and left saying something about a waste of time, and that it must have been a silly little nightmare. The only ones that remained were Verde and Fon due to the fact that both were wide awake, they could sense an illusion and both smelt blood slightly.

_'dammit when will they leave? I can't hold the illusion much longer I'm losing to much blood!' Caelum thought._

"Caelum dispel the illusion and tell us why we smell blood." Fon said gently, the smell of blood was becoming stronger by the second and the space behind the door was getting distorted from the illusion.

"None of your business.." Caelum said before collapsing backward from blood loss. The illusion shattered leaving the truth to the eyes of the other two. The room was covered in pools of blood and bloody footprints on the floor , Caelum had a pool of blood forming around him from all his reopened scars and wounds. Fon gasped and moved in picking up Caelum, surprised at how little he weighed. Verde came in to treat the boy and figure out what had happened. They shut the door behind them and took Caelum to his bathroom. The gently pulled his cloak off and where speechless at what they saw. There is front of them was a small adorable 10 year old child covered in wounds that were bleeding… A lot. He had soft brown hair that was getting matted with blood, soft round cheeks getting paler by the minute, small lips pulled into a grimace from pain, a plaster under his right eye (that was miraculously clean and wouldn't come off no matter how much they picked at the corners or edges), a small button nose and long black eyelashes that any girl could only dream of. All in all the boy looked like an angel… Minus all the wounds and blood of course. Fon and Verde snapped out of their admiring and set to work.

By the time both men were done it was 4 in the morning. The room was clean again, Caelum was treated and no longer bleeding and he lay there innocently on the bed fast asleep with a small bird beside him. When the bird had come in they didn't know but the bird seemed like it knew Caelum so they let it stay.

Now that they had time they took in what the room really looked like. Due to unknown circumstances, they had each found their rooms suited their personalities perfectly(like Fon with a meditating area and martial arts mats and Verde with a lab and small library with plenty science books and loads of note books for him to use), and what they saw in Caelum's room shocked them slightly. For his rooms main colour was black. The walls had orange birds in cages hanging on the branches of a leafless tree in the corner closest to the bed and there were stars and a full moon on the ceiling. The floor had a white wolf and the windows had blackout curtains. All in all the room was dark and spoke of loneliness, due to the lone wolf, captivity, the caged birds, abandonment, the leafless tree**, and the how far away light and warmth were from him, the moon and stars.

It scared them that such a small child could have such a room. And yet their instincts were telling them this was a perfect match for him, that all of these things were part of his life. Darkness, loneliness, captivity, abandonment and light so far away it could be barely seen.

"Oh child, what have you been through?" Whispered Fon, Verde nodding his head, sorrow and fear for the small boy in their eyes.

Caelum groaned and his eyes fluttered open. Fon and Verde gasped at the sight of his eyes. One eye was a fiery orange in colour that was also mixed with gold and it seemed to be swirling around his eye, the other was a chocolate brown that reminded them of warmth. Both eyes must have been very warm and full of innocence… At one point. True to their observations, the boys eyes held no warmth in them and only pain and sorrow had residence their.

_'Something very bad must have happened to the child to make him this broken.' _They thought.

"Than' you f'r las' nigh'." Caelum muttered sleepily.

"What happened to you last night?" Fon asked worriedly, he had never seen so many wounds on a child before."Oh that." Caelum said "Whenever I get an illness I always have nightmarish dreams of my past and one by one all my old wounds reopen." Caelum continued.

"So that screaming was you dreaming of your past? And the wound were all old ones reopening?" Verde asked, speaking up for once.

"Yeah…" Caelum replied, "Oh by the way this little guy here is cielo and is my trusted partner in the underworld!" Caelum stated happily, cielo perched on his raised hand's finger. Cielo appeared to be saying 'thank you' via the look he was giving them, he gave out a few twittering sounds after turning back to Caelum.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Caelum said to the little bird, rolling his eyes, " I promise to buy more medicine to help me with the dreams next time. I just ran out a few months ago and have been really busy!" Caelum continued. "You understand him?" Verde questioned instantly intrigued.

_'Shit I slipped up because I lost so much blood I'm still drowsy'_ Caelum thought. "No, I don't. I can guess from the expression in his eyes and body language he displays." Caelum replied quickly. Verde nodded in understanding, no one could understand animals after all.

That night due to the fact it was so late the two men stayed in Caelum's room, finding the bed was bigger than they originally thought(picture bed for 10). It turned out to be one of the best night sleeps Caelum had in a long, long time…

so what do you think so far?

please review I want to know if there is anything I can do to improve it a lot, or even if you want a third chapter!

*a lilac fronted roller is a type of bird but I put '/breasted' as I can also go by the name lilac BREASTED roller. Feel free to google an image of one, the pic on the front of this story is one but if i doesn't appear for you then Google it by all means, in my opinion they are gorgeous which is why I chise that bird.

**if you don't get why I chose abandonment for the leafless tree it is because all the leaves have left it on its own unprotected from outside sources like rain and storms. This is another part of Tsuna's past I'll go into at a later date k?

Sorry again for late update but I've been busy with H/W and choosing my options for year 10.

see you soon, with another update(hopefully quicker this time)

and don't forget to review please!

from XIceFoxX (Alice) xxx


	3. Madness

Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ BELOW**

Thank you those who reviewed I loved the comments and have never been so happy in my life I nearly burst out into tears of joy, but had to stop my self otherwise my family would start giving me a WTF face every time they saw me.

The reviews mean a lot to me and I thank you all for the compliments, love you all xxx

Thank you:

**Shinichioiyx**, thanks for saying its interesting and encouraging me to keep writing! Xx

**Takatou**, I'm not sure when I'll bring the 10th gen in I'm rolling with it with the occasional planning, but will probably include them eventually. Xx

**Kuroi rin**, I'm going to go more into Caelum's past as we go along so you'll get bits and pieces every chapter(I don't like chapters of the whole past bits and pieces tends to spread it out over time and doesn't seem rushed) xx

**Foodeler,** thanks for complementing my descriptions and I plan on never abandoning a project so don't worry I'll continue it till there is a definite end(maybe if someone doesn't like that end I'll write a special end for them cos I'm like that(soft hearted)) xx

Sorry for the long wait but I will update sooner I've just been feeling a bit sick and tired recently, so I'm back to writing now :). Xx

To the others who commented I'm sorry I haven't put down any reply but I have taken all of you opinions into account and hope you keep reviewing:).

Thanks for reading and sorry if I took up too much space as I was so excited I felt the need to reply(I even screen shot them as they are my first ever reviews). I feel a lil' crazy but I'm just really happy.

To all those who followed and liked my story thank you I keep getting emails telling me that you have and I never thought so many would like the story let alone follow it :) seeing those emails makes my day and encourages me to write more so thank you :) xx

**Please read below as well due to some changes I have made:**

"This is normal/Italian"

_**"SCARY VOICE"**_when a character is being really creepy and scary and letting out a lot of bloodlust.

"_This is whispering" ( whispering, unlike thoughts, does have speech marks)_

_thoughts (thoughts don't have speech marks or apostrophes they are just done in italics)_

"this is a foreign language that will be specified at the end of the sentence"

Eg: "This is my life, stay out if you don't wanna die!"(polish)

Eg2:"This is my life, stay out if you don't wanna die!"(Latin) etc…

(up above I used a preview of the story I'm writing, might be in this chapter might not)

"_**Flashbacks"**_

Now on with the chapter:)

Fon and Verde stretched and yawned. "My, my. That was one of the best night sleeps I've had in a while!" Exclaimed fon.

"Indeed, is there something special about this bed or the room?" Commented Verde.

"Oh! Shhhhh." Fon said, he had noticed the small boy in between them was still fast asleep. "Oh dear, it would be best not to wake him, he will be tired due to blood loss. But he still needs something to eat." Fon mumbled clearly unsure of what to do.

"Doesn't matter I'm up." Came a grumbled reply from Caelum, he was awake but very weak and he couldn't move. Verde noticed this and was next to comment.

"He can't move due to blood loss we'll have to carry him downstairs to the dining room. And by 'we'll' I mean 'you'll'." Verde stated putting on his glasses he had removed the previous night before going to sleep.

"Ah! I see. Caelum child, you don't mind do you?" Fon asked turning to Caelum who was still lying in the middle of the bed.

"Not at all, Fon. But I'm starting to feel like a burden. First you treat my wounds, clean my room and now you carry me when I can't walk." Sighed Caelum.

"Not to worry child. It was not your fault." Fon stated, smiling at the small child warmly.

Now that they could get a better look at Caelum, as the blood was cleaned up, he was rather pretty for a boy. His eyelashes were even longer than they thought, a rosy tint now in his cheeks, soft pink lips pulled into a pout, the swirling beautiful eyes now held a spark of warmth and life, pale porcelain skin that made the boy look even more frail. He wore black shorts and a black top that were like a second layer of skin on him. They showed just how small and fragile the boy truly was. He looked like an angel just lying there.

"Here is your cloak." Stated Verde as he slipped it over Caelum's form. Caelum nodded in gratitude.

"Here we go then!" Fon said as he lifted Caelum up from the bed, holding him with one arm in a sitting position. Caelum's arms wrapped around Fons neck so he didn't fall, legs dangling his cloak stopping just at his ankles showing his feet wrapped in bandages. It had surprised Fon and Verde when they discovered the child would not wear shoes, he preferred bare feet with bandages, wrapped around the centre and ankle to his knee which exposed the toes and heel, as protection.

As Fon left the room, the small bird flew and landed on Caelum's shoulder twittering as he did so, to Fon and Verde it almost sounded like laughter. They were soon proved right by the next statement. "Stop laughing Cielo, it not funny that I can't move properly!" Exclaimed Caelum what was visible of his face showed he was attempting to scowl but because he was young it ended up as an adorable pout. Seeing this Verde raised an eyebrow and Fon to bring his free hand to his face to muffle his laughter. "Argh! Not you to Fon-nii, let's just hurry and go! What with that look your giving me Verde-nii? Hurry up!" Caelum moaned ("*Cough*Whined*Cough*" Caelum used glare on the author! It was super effective! Author is now unable to continue her snarky comments! "Sorry, had to…")

Fon and Verde looked confused at the fact they had suddenly been dubbed as older brothers but Caelum didn't seem phased at all by his sudden change in attitude towards the men. Cielo twittered something to lichi and keiman who used gesture to their owners to translate, whilst Caelum blushed lightly at what was said. The message translated as "Caelum only calls people his brother if he trusts them a lot, and trust is not something he gives out so easily!" At this the two older men had different reactions, Verde raised his other eyebrow to meet the one that went up previously and Fon smiled at gaining the small child's trust. The reason Caelum trusted them so much was the vision he had in his dreams after he had gone to sleep with them at his side, it had shown him being protected by the two from an unknown Enemy and that they would never abandon him, unlike someone else in his past.

"_**You monster! You are not my child! Hurry and die you monstrosity! No one needs you or loves you!" A woman shrieked at a two year old child.**_

"_**M-ma…" The child mumbled tears welling in his eyes.**_

"_**Silence monster!" The woman shrieked and kicked him in the stomach sending him crashing into the window breaking it, the child losing a lot of blood lay there outside, on the cold muddy grass in the rain, pretending to be unconscious. This is what he normally does when his mama gets like this, standing up only results in more pain from the woman before him. When she left his crawled to the bathroom and bandaged his wounds so professionally no one would have thought it was done by a 2 year old, but by a doctor.**_

"_**It hurts...mama…why? No...you are not my mama anymore! I won't love that woman anymore!" This is the resolution made by a two year old child, a resolution that shouldn't have to be made by anyone let alone a child.**_

A shiver ran through Caelum's body at the memory. He knew when that was, he remembered his past clearly, that was two days before **that woman** sent him **there**. Fon looked at Caelum wondering why the child was shivering. Unconsciously Caelum wrapped his arms around Fons neck and held tightly still shivering. Fon and Verde were very concerned by now and Fon asked him "Caelum child what's wrong?"

At this Caelum replied "memories…" And left it at that, still shivering.

Fon's mouth made an 'O' shape and pulled Caelum closer to himself. Caelum sniffed and lay his head on fon's shoulder, muttering "wake me up when breakfast is served" before drifting off to sleep in Fon's arms, still shivering slightly.

"It is probably a good idea for him to catch up on as much sleep as possible so let's go down to breakfast and wake him when it's served." Stated Verde, relief filled his voice when the shivering stopped.

**Dining room**

Fon and Verde entered with Caelum asleep in fon's arms causing many eyebrows to raise.

"Why are you carrying the brat Fon? He can walk by himself." Reborn asked in an amused tone. However he was blatantly ignored so the others asked the question as well, only to be blanked to. Verde and Fon were to busy discussing in low tones about the sleeping child to realise they were being talked to. Tic marks appeared on most of the rooms occupants minus Fon, Verde, and viper. Viper was busy counting her money and was only a little (***cough***a lot***cough***) intrigued by the child, but right now money took priority on her list of…well 'priorities for today'.

"silence I'm tired, and hungry, where is the food?"(Swedish) Caelum stated sleepily, he had woken up due to the bloodlust and slipped into another language due to drowsiness.

"Errm…Caelum child?" Asked Fon to the tired child nestled in his arms, he could now sense the bloodlust around him and could only wonder why they were angry.

"Yeah?"(Swedish) replied Caelum, still half asleep.

"Why are you speaking Swedish Caelum child?" Inquired Fon, surprised that Caelum was still speaking Swedish.

"Oh, you're right I was speaking Swedish" muttered Caelum clearly surprised.

Skull face planted anime style, the rest were too cool to do that but they very nearly did.

"what do you mean you didn't know you were speaking Swedish you creepy kid?!" Yelled skull as he got up from the floor. "That's not possible!" He continued.

"It is when I'm tired and you yelling won't change that habit, get used to it." Retorted Caelum.

"why is Fon carrying you brat?" Asked reborn.

"He has lost the ability of free movement for a short duration of time and requires a form of transportation ***cough***fon***cough***." Stated Verde, scientifically at a low level so skull could understand him still, if he spoke too much in detail skull would bother him about not getting it.

The food then quickly arrived whilst skull fumed at Caelum silently. They ate their breakfast in silence. However reborn noted that Caelum hardly ate any of it and just poked it with his fork as if checking it was dead, which doesn't matter because it was TOAST which wasn't alive to begin with. "Why aren't you eating brat?" Reborn asked Caelum, not really caring but annoyed that the brat was just poking perfectly good food.

"Not hungry." Caelum replied, only to have Fon and Verde frown at the answer and whisper to each other before whispering something into Caelum's ear causing to go as White as snow.

"_eat or we will tell them why you can't walk and they will probably try to dig up your past as a result."_

Fon seemed to stop a moment, as if contemplating something then continued and said something that caused Caelum to grow miraculously paler,

"_And me and Verde will help them and raid your room whilst you are still weak."_

The others had no idea what Fon and Verde has talked about nor what was being whispered but seeing a sly smirk on Verde's face and a forced calm smile on fon's they new it must be something bad. Caelum quickly eating his breakfast was proof of that.

**After dinner in meeting room 1a:(there's are 3 floors and 7 meeting rooms on each):**

Caelum was seething the others had left him out of the mission because he was a kid, except fon and Verde who left him out due to the fact he was still weak. However before this he was alone when coping with the aftermath of his nightmares and reopened scars and merely eating something provided enough energy for him to run miles and miles at a high speed without getting tired. So instead before they left he told Fon and Verde something.

**Flashback 30 mins ago**

**Caelum pulled Fon and Verde to the Side as they were about to leave, the two surprised at how much energy he had. " I will be on this mission with you. Only you two will know it's me though. I can help on this mission in ways most cannot. You must not tell the others its me. I have something on this mission I need to get as well so there is no point stopping me." Caelum growled darkly. Fon and Verde could not object but only wonder at what he meant. Why would only they recognise him? What did he need there? Why would he be more helpful than the others? They couldn't do anything and considering he had another objective they couldn't stop him. So they nodded their heads silently, and left with only one sentence ringing in the room before they were out of earshot "i will join you when you get there." Caelum said, grinning. the moment the door closed, cielo landed on Caelum's outstretched finger. now that Caelum thought Fon and verde were out of earshot he spoke to the little bird.**

**"soon...it's so close... we can disappear for good...we just have to go back one more time...then my family and I can vanish completely without worry of the past...I can Die without fear of them." Caelum moved closer to the door, he felt something behind it. something he shouldn't be afraid of and the only thing he did to cause the presence to leave... was say one sentence.**

**"to die all alone isn't so bad~Ne? TeeHeeHee" his voice was almost emotionless but some foreign emotion crept through, how strange.**

**The presence had vanished.**

**End of flash back**

Fon's POV

i was worried about what Caelum child had said, sure the whole "i'll join you when you get there." and "only you two will recognise me" thing bothered him. but the thing that bothered him the most is what he said when he thought they were out of ear shot. what could it have meant?

**Flashback 30 mins ago fon's POV**

**As we left the room Caelum child told us when he would be there. we closed the door behind us and erased our presences so we could go on the mission now. the i heard a flutter on wings inside. me and verde pressed our ears on the door careful to erase our presences completely. then we heard it, something that chilled us to the bone. "soon..." i looked at verde who was obviously confused as well, "it's so close..." what could he have meant? "We can disappear for good..." my heart froze and verde's eyes widened **_**"what?" **_**verde whispered to me, "we just have to go back one more time..." **_**"one more time to where?" **_**i asked verde, he shook his head obviously not getting it either, "then my family and i can vanish completely without worry of the past..." **_**Family? i thought he said his parents want him dead? could he mean a mafia famiglia? **_**the thoughts ran thorough my head, question after question ran through mine and verde's mind. then he said something else. something that terrified us both, "I can die without fear of them." And just like that, our blood ran cold. we were frozen in place, unable to even breathe. then we heard him coming closer to the door. what he said next scared us both. it was terrifying and so, so sad at the same time. "To die all alone isn't so bad~Ne? TeeHeeHee" We ran, so scared he had found us. so scared for our lives. What bothered me the most was his voice. it was almost emotionless but one crept in...Sadness.**

**End if flashback**

Suddenly he heard it. the flapping of two sets of small wings. wait was that Cielo, Caelum child's bird and another one. but that bird...it's eyes were so familiar... Caelum Child?!

end of fon's POV

Verde's POV

i could hear the flapping of birds wings. two lilac breasted rollers made there way to us, one was Cielo who landed on my shoulder and twittered in greeting who keiman happily replied to along with the other animals here. the other one, who had orange and brown heterochromatic eyes landed on fon's shoulder. wait those eyes are similar... Caelum?! no that's physically impossible. "no it's not, it is me Caelum." a voice spoke, but due to the fact the others, minus Fon hadn't reacted i assumed the voice was in my head. "correct again verde." the voice-no, Caelum said.

"what's going on?" asked a voice that was distinctively Fon's.

"I've created a mental link between us, and the animal's here for the duration of the mission." Caelum responded.

"master-ke!" said a hyper voice, this ,fon and verde realised, was lichi's voice.

"lichi?" fon questioned, even verde was stumped by this phenomenon.

"hai master-ke!" lichi replied "i'm glad you can now hear us! i thought we would have to communicate through caelum to you and verde-ke!" lichi continued.

"my master is the greatest! let me communicate with him creepy child!" yelled oodako, skulls octopus.

"nonsense, your master's stupidity passes that of rational knowledge." countered keiman.

"haha! your masters are weak compared to mine-kora!" laughed falco.

"hn. such a silly argument." yawned leon.

"i will vote for someones mater as long as you pay me." interrupted fantasma.

"Ha! My master is the best of all! without him you wouldn't be able to communicate with fon and verde let alone any of the other humans!" twittered Cielo in annoyance.

_**"SILENCE!"**_yelled Caelum, annoyed at such a stupid argument. what also annoyed him is how much alike the animals were to their masters minus lichi and Cielo as lichi was hyperactive and Cielo was a chatterbox.

Fon and verde were amused at the argument, but started to shiver at the KI Caelum was leaking. Reborn and the other could only watch in shock as the animals had what seemed to be an argument and fon and verde seemed to understand every grunt, screech, hiss, and growl. "Oi! Fon, Verde!" yelled reborn letting some of his KI leak causing everyone but the two little birds on fon and verde's shoulders shiver. those two birds turned to him and looked him dead in the eyes. The one with lilac eyes was smirking at him like he had done something stupid, whilst the other with heterochromatic eyes seemed pissed off at him. "Are the birds yours?" he asked the two men. the others watched intrigued. "iye." was Fon's answer,

"They belong to someone we know." Verde added on.

Collonello scoffed. "Why are such weak and pathetic birds here. I bet their master's the same-Kora! Bet that master of theirs has a weak and pathetic family to if he thinks such things are useful-Kora!" The animals looked at him like he was an idiot. which he was. Cielo began to leak KI at his master being insulted, and transformed. Into a .PANTHER! The killing intent was so strong that all of the Others, except fon, verde, and the other animals who didn't have the KI aimed at them, wanted to cry and run screaming. Then it hit them. A KI so strong it caused bone chilling, heart stopping fear in them. They all looked to the Heterochromatic bird who simply sat there, but it was unmistakable that it belong to that bird. The KI was mixed with pure madness and bloodlust. This bird looked at them and they wanted to die on the spot it was so terrifying. The bird was the stuff of nightmares.

Cielo transformed back into a bird and sat on verde's shoulder once again, satisfied that his owner had things under control. It was a shocker to see him so angry, but then again they had insulted his family who survived **that place** with him. Caelum's brown eye had mist flames disperse from it showing that an illusion was disappearing. the iris was black and pupil white, his other eye a raging inferno, whilst sky, night and oath flames danced on his feathers and wings. His eyes were cold and filled with a mix of emotions: sadness, anger, guilt and the dominant one which scared them all (animals, fon and verde include)...

**PURE** **MADNESS...**

His glare never let up but he shut of his KI but not before sending out another powerful wave of it.

_Who could own such frightening birds? _they thought looking at the lilac breasted rollers in front of them.

TO BE CONTINUED

agin sorry i haven't uploaded in so long, i had writers block and my mind went blank halfway through this so i let up until ideas started to flow again.

SOOOOO SORRY

plz comment and follow I'm back now so i will update more often now that i don't have writers block.

Love you all, the emails about your favourites and follows motivated me so much.

Thanks! xxx


	4. Erase our fear

Thanks for still reading this. I'm soooooo sorry. :'(

I haven't written for jack of trades in a while as nothing came to mind when I wanted to write something down. I'm going to try to increase the length of the chapters a bit and hopefully balance between this fanfic and my other one "young sky's life".

**WARNING**

**This chapter contains gore and bloody descriptions of violent deaths caused by sweet Tsu-kun. If you do not like gore and stuff skip the descriptions or the chapter completely. I have place notes throughout the chapter warning you when the gore starts and ends so you can skip the bloody descriptions if you want, it's not much of a loss.**

**You have been warned.**

**_(Authors note)-bold,italic_**

**_"_****Scary insane voice with KI"-bold with speachmarks**

**date,time,place,change in POV-bold without speach marks**

**Flashback-bold,underlined**

So anyway on with the story.

-0-

**Who could own such frightening birds?**

Caelum twittered impatiently at the others to hurry up with the mission.

Fon, Verde and the animals got the message and continued what they were doing previously. Although they were worried about the insanity Caelum had displayed that was a subject for another day. "Let us continue the mission now. We cannot stall any longer." Verde spoke, after a while to get those who couldn't understand Caelum moving.

"Fine, we've wasted enough time." Responded lal Mirch, collonelloI nodded in agreement.

"And time is money in this world." Added viper greedily, receiving a sweat drop from the lackey. They set off to the estraneo Famiglia's base in a burst of speed.

**Tsuna's PoV (Caelum)**

As the others sped towards the base I kept my mind on my personal target. I don't know if I will be able to take it without leaving any traces as my hacking skills have gotten rusty without practice. Recently I've mainly been a hitman and information dealer, so hacking isn't my strongest forte right now. I turn and face Fon and say "Cielo will lead you through the base to parts you originally wouldn't be able to find on your own. I have somewhere else to be." And without waiting for a reply I took off from his shoulder at the speed of a bullet.

**Fon's PoV**

I worried over what it was Caelum could possibly want. How could he turn into a Bird? Why does he know the layout of the base better than us? Why can he speak to us through our minds? Why do only me and Verde get to speak with him? Why won't he tell the others? I thought one of his eyes were brown not black and white, why did he hide this?

And so many more questions raced through my mind. But I had a feeling all would be revealed with time and some might be solved after the mission is over. For now I just followed Cielo.

**No PoV **

Reborn stopped once he realised one of the birds was gone. "Hey Fon. Where did the bird go?" He asked. At once everyone stopped. That bird was very deadly and they LOST IT!? Oh god they were all going to die! He was plotting their deaths! Wait…why were they stressing over a tiny bird? Fon and Verde watched the flashing emotions over their ally's faces. And promptly sweat dropped at how fast they changed. "He was here to get something specific and has left this little one to lead us through the base, saying that he can show us places not on the blueprints." Reborn raised an eyebrow. "The bird said that?" He thought. "How do you know this the bird can't speak?" This time reborn spoke out loud with his suspicions.

"I have had lichi for a long time and can understand gestures and words through eye contact." Fon replied smoothly, not a complete lie he could do all that it's just Caelum didn't give him that information through gestures and eye contact, no need to tell them that though.

"Hmm." Was reborn's reply. He would accept that answer for now.

Fon and Verde sighed in relief when the others continued following Cielo.

**Tsuna's PoV (Caelum)**

Well there was one good thing about leaving the others with Cielo.

1: I can now transform back to being a human.

2: Cielo would keep them away from my general area until I am finished with my mission.

3: I could kill anyone I come across all by myself without Cielo robbing kills.

So all in all it was a win win situation for the others and I. Ah here's one of the older scientists now. Ooh how fun I recognise him. Time to paint these walls a brilliant red. TeeHeeHee.

**Further in the base after 10 mins**

The walls around me are painted redd as well as the ceiling and floor. **_(warning gore)_** Corpses lay all around me with their guts ripped out, faces shredded, laying on the floor other strung up with their innards like they were hung for and execution, some had their head exploded for being crushed against the wall and brains and bone splattered around them, some I had sliced off arms, legs, hands, fingers, feet or toes and I had force the appendages down their that's causing a painful death of chocking on themselves. **_(End of gore) _**

The sight filled me with joy that the filthy animals they were dies as barbarically as they were. And not a spot of blood on me either, which would be needed if I were to play innocent later back at the mansion, which is really a shame because nothing makes me happier than being bathed and stained in an enemy's blood.

Oh I've arrived at my destination. I stand in front of a heavy titanium door. Ha! Is that the best they have? I kick the door down easily and stroll in giving the same treatment to those inside the room as those who got in my way out in the corridor. I quickly make my way to the computer as Cielo sends a message to me telling me I have 30mins until the others head here. I pull up my family's data and mine and move it to a black memory stick with a orange spade symbol on it. I quickly remove all the data I copied and make sure they can't get it back. Damn! Only 5 minutes left that took longer than I thought. I flee the room not leaving any evidence it was me there and transform into a bird and fly to Fon's shoulder where I can rest.

**No PoV**

Little did Caelum know he had left evidence someone had hacked the computers but that was all he left. The person would know someone was there but not who was there. Although Verde and Fon may be able to deduce it was him from the facts presented.

**Over at the Arcobaleno.**

Fon covered his face in shock at the mess I front of him. He thought the secret labs were bad but this corridor took the prize. Cielo had told him they were about to go to the data room where data on every experiment was stored but they came across this corridor first. His and Verde's eyes widened when they see Caelum stealthily flying back from the end of the corridor and landing on fon's shoulder. "Do not tell the others I've only just come back. I will answer questions when we get back to the mansion." Was what Caelum told them and the animals.

Reborn and the others quickly arrived in the corridor and couldn't help but gag at the mess.

**_(Warning gore) _**Corpses of scientists were gutted, tortured and strung up with their own innards. It was a horrible sight to see the blood soaked corridor and skull felt sick to this stomach. **_(End of gore)_**

**Reborn's PoV**

I looked over at Fon and Verde to see Verde and Fon slightly pale, Cielo indifferent and the other bird on fon's shoulder smug as if to say "What? Can't handle it? How pathetic."

…wait…

THE OTHER BIRD WAS BACK!?

I quickly schooled my features back to impassive and began to think more calmly.

Since when was he there? Wait… Now that I think about it what was his name? Oh well it was of no importance and I slowly began to make my way down the corridor the others lagging behind after the heterochromatic bird twittered at them to hurry up. They finally began to move.

**No PoV**

The arcobaleno moved swiftly down the corridor trying to ignore the violence that was even to much for them.

**_(Warning Gore) _**

Corpse hung above strung up with their own innards, blood dripped from every surfaces, corpses lay collapsed on the floor with faces sliced off and gutted with their guts spilling out, some had limbs sliced off and forced down their throats, others sat up leaning against the walls with heads exploded against it skulls crushed and brains splattered. **_(End of gore) _**All in all it was not a pretty sight. Well to normal people, Cielo and Caelum admired Caelum's work as a master piece of torture and destruction. Caelum decided to paint this scene later and secretly Cielo was taking picture with a mini spy camera. Yes the bloody, destructive, mafia child could paint. Really well actually, he sold some paintings to Mafia Dons for millions. He could stop working completely and paint merely 5 paintings to support him self for a life time and maybe 6 others. Anyway back to the story.

The arcobaleno reached the data room only to find the door kicked in and those inside had received the same treatment as those out in the corridor. They promptly ignored the corpses as best as they could and Verde set to work on collecting the data required, only to find some had already been taken. He had all the data he needed so the stolen data didn't really need to be investigated, however the problem soon turned out to be he didn't know what was token and he couldn't retrieve it. He grunted in frustration and told the others, only to receive a shake of the head and a shh sign from Fon, and dismissal from the others as they didn't need that data.

Verde shrugged and as seen as everyone wanted out of the room and corridor he let up and they all left.

**10 minutes later**

They were a mile from the base when Caelum spoke to Fon and Verde again.

"I will be leaving with Cielo now. However, as a side affect, you will both retain the ability to understand the animals now that your minds have been linked for over half an hour. This only works with animals and you cannot communicate over long distances, you will just understand them when they speak, it is not telekinetic where you can speak to each other through your minds from miles away, it will just be like they speak in a human language now." Caelum explained. He received a nod from the animals, Fon and Verde.

Caelum and Cielo swiftly took off and headed towards the mansion. Whilst the others continued back noticing the absence but remaining silent.

**Back at the mansion**

They all walked in to see Caelum sitting down on a chair drinking tea with a bird cage at his side containing Cielo. That all stared in shock at Cielo and Caelum. "They were yours?" Asked viper.

"Cielo is mine and I sent him with you as I found him inside that base and he knows secret rooms there. But 'They'? I have only one bird." He stated innocently, as if he hadn't just gone and brutally murdered a lot of people and stolen data that even Verde could not get back. The others then proceed to ignore him, satisfied with that answer or just too tired to care and proceed to talk about the successful mission and who could have stolen the data and killed the scientists in that corridor, except for Fon and Verde. They made their way over to him and were about to demand answers to their questions when Caelum silenced them. "You must be tired from that mission, as am I, and I can't answer your questions in front of them. Rest and we will do a Q&amp;A session tomorrow to let you get your thoughts and questions sorted and get some well earned sleep." He hissed at them, so only the could hear.

Caelum then stood and was about to leave as he needed to go deal with one last thing regarding the data he stole, he had just reached the great oaken door leading outside when he was stopped by the others(**_minus Fon and Verde_**). "Brat you should seriously go home, your absolutely useless on these missions." Reborn stated, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah! You wouldn't be able to handle what you see out there! Kora!" Collonello joined in.

"Idiots! He's the one who killed all those scientists in the corridor! And he even admired his work afterwards like it was nothing!" Fon and Verde thought. "You are being unfa-" began Fon until he was cut off by skull.

"creepy kid wouldn't last a minute like the great skull sama!" He declared, this just pissed off Verde as Caelum was being ganged up on and he was possibly more experienced in this world than they were! They were doing this as he was a child, and they hadn't even seen his abilities, if they knew the one who did that in the corridor was him they would be scared shitless by now! Verde growled in warning and Fon began "stop this n-" only to be cut off by viper this time.

"You will bring no profit you worthless boy. Leave now." He stated cruelly, hitting a sore spot for caelum.

**"You worthless boy! You bring no profit to this household! I wish you would leave! Hurry up and die!"**

Lal Mirch was the last to speak breaking Caelum out of memory lane. "You are too young for this. Leave you'll just get in our way." She spoke emotionlessly. And that did it for Caelum. They judged to quickly and they were going to end up dying from it. **_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_** Caelum burst out, it was not humorous though. The laughter was filled with an icy coldness and pain, of what they didn't know but it was quickly covered by hatred and something else. His voice bit into the air with venom no child should have, and suddenly they realised what the underlying tone was in his voice. Insanity. The boy was well and truly insane and it petrified them. That such a child had age, insanity and venom in his voice. He sounded like he was well aquatinted with the Mafia world and even participated in it more than them! (**_He does as well but only you, me, Fon and Verde know that ?._** )

Caelum then spoke in a voice that carried age, knowledge, venom, hatred and insanity. **_"That's all you wanted to say? Really? How pathetic. Do you need to say anything actually important or are you going to waste more of my time with your oh-so-important opinions of me?" _**He asked. The arcobaleno (minus Fon and Verde) were in shock from his outburst. Caelum promptly leaves through the door, the others still in shock. Fon and Verde growled at them. "What do you know about him!? You have judged based on appearance and one day that will get you killed or in serious trouble!" Fon burst out shocking the others again that gentle Fon was yelling as them and scowling. "How pathetic you should know better than to judge a book by its cover." Verde growled at them. "The boy is more complex than you realise." He stated angry that supposedly the strongest seven would judge by appearance. The boy didn't deserve such words. Especially after what he did in the corridor,which showed he was possibly more powerful than all of them combined. He'd have to find ranking fuuta and ask now that he thinks about it.

Verde and Fon stormed (**_ha! Get it Fon STORMed. Get it? No? Ok… :( _**) off to their rooms to sleep (**_*Cough*WaitUpForCaelum*Cough*_**), leaving the others in shock at their outbursts and how they were now magically close to the boy that had stormed out mere minutes ago.

**Unknown location in Italy** (**_at least 15 miles from arcobaleno mansion_**)

**No POV**

Caelum walked into the house in front of him. It was a large house with three floors. It contained 7 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. The kitchen and living room were downstairs and the house its self was a pale indigo colour. Two of the bedrooms inside had indigo coloured doors, one a lighter shade with black flowers painted on(courtesy of Caelum) whilst the other was just a darker shade of indigo with no patterns. Another was light blue with black stripes of different thicknesses painted vertically on the door (like a massive black and blue barcode). Another bedroom door was yellow with different animal silhouettes painted on it. Lastly, the final bedroom door was a neon orange with black wolf, bird and lion silhouettes painted on it, with a white crescent moon at the top. This room hadn't been opened in a long, long time.

The last two bedrooms were there due to a vision Caelum had seen long ago. He foresaw two figures being very close with him and helping support his family. The first unused room was a large room with lots of book cases and a science lab. The door was green with chemical symbols and lightning painted on it along with a green pacifier.(**_HINT HINT_**) the second door was dojo themed with mats on the floor bamboo wallpaper and a table in the middle with a tea set on it. The door to this room was red with bamboo silhouettes on it and a red pacifier. (**_again HINT HINT_**)

This house belonged to those who were part of the same great escape as Caelum and he even had a room here(**_the Orange room_**). Caelum's family lived here and it was his first time returning here in a long time, he wondered how they would react.

Caelum entered the house, knowing he would only be here for a bit, not to stay. He walked through silently to the living room, evading his brothers illusionary traps. He entered the living room only to stand in the shadows to soak up the atmosphere. He sighed in happiness that his family was unharmed and even having fun. The loud noise of Ken and chiksa fighting (totally one-sided mind you), mukuro 'kufufufufu'ing and chrome trying to do damage control quietly was a comforting sight and sound for Caelum. He stepped out of the shadows to make his presence known.

**Muku-chan's POV **(**_mukuro:kufufufu- author:PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!_**)

I was simply laughing at Ken and chiksa's amusing one sided fight when a familiar, deadly and insane yet childish presence made itself known for the first time since he left. I turned to him to see my younger brother unharmed and standing in a black cloak in front of me. He wore a plaster over his number and hid his eyes with the cloak, but there was no mistaking this presence. He walked up to me, as I was the only one to have spotted him yet. He handed me a memory stick with an orange spade symbol and the letter 'J' on it. He then spoke to me, for the first time in a long time my brother spoke to me. "That contains our lab data. I have erased our existence and you should be able to live without fear." Was all he said, it was monotone and revealed nothing. Now that he spoke the others noticed him and chrome began to sob. How we have missed him.

**Chrome's POV**

He's back. Finally, the youngest of us is back. Oh I've missed him soooo much. I begin to sob, oh how I've missed sweet Cae-kun. But something tells me he is not here to stay. So I cry.

**Kens POV**

I can't believe he's back pyon . Just like that he's there pyon. In front of mukuro sama, just standing there offering our lab data saying he's erased it all pyon. He worried us, and I have a feeling he won't be here for long pyon. It makes me sick, that we can't keep him safe like we want pyon. I won't cry out loud Like chrome pyon. I'll do that later pyon. For now I'll soak up the fact he is alive and well pyon.

**Chiksa's POV**

He's returned. I can't believe he returned as suddenly as he left. Where has he been. Does he still get reopened wounds with his fevers and nightmares. Why did he leave? So many questions spin through my mind like a hurricane at his abrupt appearance. For now I will relish the fact he is safe. But something tells me he won't be staying here with us. That he has something else to do before he returns. He was always hardworking. Supporting us at all times, helping us in any way. It seems he is still, if what he said is anything to go by. Oh I wish he would just rest, and let us do the protecting.

**Caelum's POV**

It's been so long since I have seen them. But I can't get attached, I still have work to do. Other scientists to hunt down. I will stop that famiglia completely. So no one else ends up like us. I will protect us till the end. But for now, I will stay for a bit. To reassure them and explain.

And maybe…

Just maybe…

Now we will be able to put the past behind us.

But unfortunately some people continue to dig even when told the treasure doesn't exist…

-0-

**Thanks again for reading. I'm so sorry about not updating for a while and I plan to update again this week or next week as an apology. I had writers block for a bit but I have not given up on this fic or my other one and plan on making the chapters longer. So again sorry and Please Review ?.**


	5. IMPORTANT

NOT AN UPDATE BUT STILL VERY IMPORTANT

I'm sorry that this fic has been seemingly left to rot, but i am dissatisfied with how it was originally written. This update is here to not only tell you about the new username i have, but to tell you that i have begun to rewrite the first chapter of 'Jack Of Trades' and that it will be _very_ different. It will be finished before christmas at the latest so please look forward to that.

Thank you for putting up with my awful writing.

Yours Faithfully,

SlothOnCaffine _xxx_


	6. NOTICE

NOTICE

I'm terribly sorry for this but I've decided to put all three of my fics on hiatus and rework through them one at a time, i have decided to start with my oldest fic 'jack of trades' since i have already redone the first paragraph. I also have PPEs (Mock exams) to worry about as well as my actual GCSEs this year. Im still not sure which sixth form or college im going to so that may take a while as well. Therefore updates will be a mix of when i have time and when i have inspiration, i will only begin updating my fics when i have reworked through them.

Sorry for the inconvenience,

SlothOnCaffine Xx


End file.
